Hero King
by dourdan
Summary: AlgolxSophitia vs Kratos, in Honor of his upcoming role in Soul Calibur PSP. This takes place after Sophitia's soul calibur 4 ending. Rated M for violence and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

intro: Algol, Sophitia, Kratos, in Honor of Soul Calibur 5. This takes place after Sophitia's soul calibur 4 ending. (PART 1 of 2)

"Brave mother, return to your children..." were the last words that echoed from the voice of a hero. The swords appeared to be gone, but was this really a new start? Was everything finished so quickly. Of course not; life is never that fair.

A quake rocked Sophitia from the Tower of Remembrance. She fell for what felt like forever, before simply landing on her feet with a power full stomp; too powerful for someone of her size. Was this a reward for defeating the one known as Algol? But suddenly she saw it; a most strange sight.

A man who looked like Algol, but with brown hair and blue eyes, and lacking the bird-like armor that she saw on him just moments before. In fact he was nearly nude, down to a loin cloth. Add to this he was chained up; as if being presented like a hostage or a slave.

"ATHENIAN" shouted a voice; one which she was certain she had never herd before.

She readied her weapon. A man walked forward out of a cloud of dust. He was white as a ghost, but with strange red stripes. Was he even human? And what did he want with her?

"I am Kratos, ghost of Sparta! Prepare to be defeated!" He yanked on the chain around Algol's neck, and with one motion he threw Algol in to the wall behind them with a bone crunching slap. And by some weird law of physics defying coincidence the chain Kratos was using to restrain him pinned it's self above Algol's body; turning it in to a noose.

"impressive trick." she said, raising one sarcastic eyebrow. Algol; he was human now? What had this Spartan done! Perhaps she was so kind or too motherly but she could not stand by and let this man die, not after he risked his life to destroy the Soul Edge for her.

Kratos went at her with what looked like two swords attacked to chains. It was unlike anything she has ever seen. and for the moment her single sword and shield seemed a bit inadequate. She blocked one hit and tried to get in closer to strike at his body. Was that ever a mistake.

Kratos could pull back the swords as quickly as he whipped them out. She took a hit to the chest resulting a gash that nearly crippled her. With limited use of her arm she knew that her only hope was to flee.

She ran up the wall to free Algol, taking a hit to the back from the flying chain swords. Luckily the next hit cut the chains holding Algol. Algol (even in his human form, with several broken ribs) was able to swing himself and Sophitia a safe distance away.

Hopefully this Kratos person would get the idea that she was a coward; not worthy of his time. Algol carried her to a cave overlooking what appeared to be the ruins of a town. He went to the town to see what they could use to stay alive for the next few days. In the abandoned town he found fabric to bandage her gaping wounds, lots of hard liquor, and some stale bread (the only food that did not look unbearably rotten.)

"As soon as you regain your strength you need to get home to your family." he said to her, he then spit out blood. Pain was not something he was used to. When he has the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, their power protected his body from any real damage.

"What if he come back?" she started to make a bed of rags as to not have to sleep on the dirt floor.

"What he seeks is a challenge....." he drifted off; they would need a source of water.

"so you think you can protect me? How did he capture you in the first place?" she said, almost immediately realizing how stupid she sounded.

"After my defeat at your hands I was freed of the curse of the swords. Free to ascend to the afterlife." Algol's face chanced to an expression of 'this is where it gets really weird.'

"I went towards a light, or rather with in a light; transforming in to who I once was. I felt a sense of peace and hope then all at once I was ... well.. grabbed. And thrown back to earth." It sounded too strange to be true, but that was where they were now.

"It doesn't matter, I will go to fetch water. You get some rest." With that Algol left her to control the bleeding of her wounds and drink her pain away.

She had been away from home for so long. Although she loved her children and missed her husband dearly, part of her felt like there was no real reason to go straight home. She was supposed to be a warrior, right? She defeated a tournament of freaks; a weirdly dressed girl with sword whips, a blind guy with claws, lizard men..... and of course and mighty Algol. She would stay until she knew it was safe. Or die trying.

Meanwhile Algol found buckets to collect water, but was having a bit of trouble making it back to the cave. Kratos appeared out of nowhere, as if he could jump from the clouds.

"I seek only the girl; the one powerful enough to strip the Hero king of his powers." Kratos said.

"SHE DID NOT STRIP ME OF MY POWERS!" Algol took offense to his choice of words. He did a running charge at Kratos, temporarily knocking him down.

"WITH MY DEATH I CHOOSE TO FREE MYSELF FROM THOSE ACCURSED SWORDS!" Algol grabbed Kratos by his swords and threw him against a wall (not really noticing how badly he just cut up his hands.)

The two attacked each other with punches but it was clear that Algol was not strong enough to defeat Kratos with out his powers. Algol made one last effort, slamming Kratos so hard he got stuck in a now collapsed house. Or at least Algol hopes he was stuck, as he fled to deliver water to Sophitia. 


	2. Chapter 2

intro: Algol, Sophitia, Kratos, in Honor of Soul Calibur 5. This takes place after Sophitia's soul calibur 4 ending. PART 2 (I cut it in half because it got kind of long.)

________________

She let out a rather feminine shriek at the sight of his blood covered hands.

"It' nothing." he said, still annoyed about what happened earlier. Yes, this girl managed to defeat him in battle, but why on earth would Kratos think so highly of her?

"Hephaestus..." she said quietly as she made a fire, "it would not surprised me if this is just another task he has saddled me with." she said with a sorrow full tone. "Sit." she washed his back with the warmed water, as she continued her story.

"It was that Greek god who told me to seek out the Soul Edge." Algol's hair felt weird, like straw. "and when I did find Soul Edge; the first time anyway, I get a curse that could be transmitted to me children." she stroked her hand over his cheek, letting warm water run down his face.

"I had once heard stories of a fabled god killer, but I always assumed they were just that." She washed the blood off Algol's hands. The cuts were minor for an encounter with the chained blades. Perhaps they just grazed him.

"after all, who can kill a god... um.. no offense." She said. "No offense taken; I not a god, nor did I ever desire to be." he smiled, as if to say 'I get that allot'.

Wow he smiled. She didn't think he was even capable. It made Sophita smile as well.

She laced her fingers with his, and softly brushed her lips against his. Algol closed his eyes, as if the sensation brought back memories of a time long forgotten.

She placed his hand on her bandaged chest, over her heart. "long have you suffered." Wait a second! Was this really happening? Is this pity? Is this love? Had she really been away from home so long?

Her touch; so beautiful, so soft, looking in to her angelic eyes could almost see his wife in her. His wife; that is who he pictured as she held him close, as she stroked her fingers on his back.

Each touch brought forth an unnatural a level of arousal. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, as she slipped out of her top, allowing her bare breasts to brush against his bare skin.

Sophitia noticed that he only looked at her once, gazing (for a moment) lovingly in to her eyes- then he kept his eyes closed. Did it matter to her that he was thinking of someone else? Or was more alarming that... in this moment... she was focused only on Algol.

Under the loin cloth she could feel his throbbing erection just begging to be used to it's full potential. He may not need her, but he needed to be loved; and that was good enough for Sophitia.

She kissed him, exploring her hands over his body, only pausing to breath. He was remarkably strong; allowing him to maneuver his way on top of her fragile body was perhaps not the best idea. With all his strength he plunged his cock in to her, thrusting in to her with more force then her husband ever had.

She gasped for air; her body overwhelmed with such pure power. But he did not stop, until his raw, intense orgasm; one he had waited thousands of years for. And she shared it with him, grasping his shoulders, as she felt his warmth deep inside her. No words were spoken.

They fell asleep naked in each others arms. But then once again Sophitia felt conflicted. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. 'What have I done,' she though to herself. She had betrayed her family.

She was about to go in to a full on panic attack but she then turned and looked at Algol's sleeping face; so serene, so beautiful. She traced her fingers over his jaw line. What was it about him that made her want to love him. She got dressed in her tattered cloths, and went to take a look outside.

"oh ****" she quickly grabbed her sword and shield.

"Servant of Olympus!" Kratos immediately came at her. with his chain swords. First thing in the morning (and with the previous day's injuries); she was a little bit off her game.

But her shield was surprisingly durable. move *clash* move *clash* move *clash*. This was getting her nowhere she would need to actually attack Kratos's body. She jumped at him, trying to hit him with her shield.

She did managed to get one good hit in, smashing Kratos to the ground, then swiping at him with her sword. It actually left a scratch. She tried to keep him down longer, with repeated shield hits, but was easily thrown off.

Sophitia got to her feet, a sizable distance away from the battle. "ow...." her chest wound still hurt, and now she probably had several broken ribs. She tried to stand. Oh great; a broken ankle. Well maybe not broken, but it hurt enough to slow her down. Sophitia knew she needed to make it back; she needed to finish this once and for all.

But Algol beat her to it. Stepping in to the battle completely nude; like something out of a work of art. He once again took on Kratos in hand to hand combat. They exchanged blows, as if they were evenly matched.

Sophitia limped closer. If nothing else she could throw him her shield. Kratos saw her and turned his attention away from Algol. The god killer did a back flip and landed on Sophitia's shield, smashing her like a bug. Now she was pinned down, choking on her own blood. And as expected Algol rushed to her aid.

Just as quickly Kratos threw his chain swords backward, over his shoulders (without even looking) pinning Algol to a nearby tree. This first blow punctured Algol's lungs; now he felt exactly what Sophita was experiencing, as he coughed up blood and bits of flesh. Then,to pull his swords back, Kratos did downward pull, ripping Algol's torso open, with one quick motion. Kratos and Sophitia were showered with blood. Algol's lungs were to shredded to release a scream.

Kratos leaned in to Sophitia, "where are your gods now?" She did not scream, she did not cry; what would be the point?

All she could think to say was, "there are many gods." Hopefully one of them would hear her prayer.

Algol shivered as his body slumped in to a seated position. Blood covered his chest; he could feel his internal organs now resting in his lap. His body was so far gone, he could feel no pain. He looked to Sophitia who's situation seemed almost as hopeless as his own. That would be the last sight he would ever see (in his current body.) His vision drifted out; towards a beautiful light.

"let us save you, my king." a voice said. It was a voice with no form; a voice with no soul. It was the voice of the Soul Calibur. For the first time, the legendary swords were working towards a common goal.

"Yes, great king! Give in to our power once more!" said the voice of Soul Edge. They needed a body; they needed to be united in one form, for the true potential of their powers. But it meant that once again his body would belong to them. He would feel neither pleasure nor pain.

Of course he also could just die and be reunited with his own family. Wouldn't that be fair? Didn't he deserve happiness?

Sophia thought he deserved happiness. She showed him love for the first time in ages; not expecting anything in return. He could not let her die at the hands of this power crazed maniac.

So he agreed; he would let the swords back in. Their voices got louder, evolving in to an earsplitting screech that tore through the fabric of time and space.

For Kratos and Sophitia the view they received was one of awe. Algol's armor regrew on to his flesh (or perhaps from his flesh,) as the red and blue flames of the swords returned to his hands. The flames grew brighter, his hair turned white, and his hands grew in to claws, as he advanced to full power. It was payback time.

Kratos stood up, leaving Sophitia to hug her wounds. Algol shot a purple energy ball at Kratos as if to say "lets start this." Kratos blocked the ball with his swords, but the impact sent shock waves that ripped out trees and sent rocks flying. Clearly this was the fight Kratos had been looking for. Algol's arms were more then a match for Kratos's swords.

They clashed, with blows so powerful, the very landscape was being demolished around them. So, Sophitia ran. She would be no match for such power; at least not right now.

She took one finally look back at Algol. This was the monster that she defeated at the Tower of Remembrance, not the man she loved. they would meet again. All 3 of them, plus more. There would always be more battles to fight. More allies, more villains, more adventures; she wasn't going home anytime soon. 


End file.
